


Shenandoah (Voltron x Siren)

by Artrriony



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood, F/M, Magic, Sirens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-03 22:37:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10260323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artrriony/pseuds/Artrriony
Summary: Voltron has been searching for a planet that is on the wanted list of Zarkon's due to the huge amounts of Quintessence residing there. Luckily the team beat the Galra to the foreign planet but were not expecting the nest that they found, can the team extracts the Quintessence or is there something else to it that no one expected? Will the Galra hunt them down now that Voltron came back with something other than the desired product?





	1. The New Member

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy another new story! I started writing this a long time ago and finally decided to start posting it. hopefully it'll be worth it!
> 
> Enjoy!  
> https://youtu.be/QGXXrUvNzec  
> P.S. this is the song that they hear!

 

*~------------------------------------------------------------------------*~

 

 

It was like any other day for team Voltron- only saving the universe and whatnot, no big deal. Although what they didn't know, was that Allura had an upcoming mission.

 

"Listen up Paladins, we will soon be approaching a planet that Zarkon desperately wants. Suit up quickly, this is urgent." The Princess's voice rang throughout the castle. It came as a surprise for the team but nonetheless they hurriedly suited up and met in the control room, where Allura and Coran were waiting. "What's going on Princess?" Shiro asked as the group approached. "As I said, we will soon be landing on a planet which Zarkon needs. This mission needs to be quickly executed." Allura began, "There is no doubt that the Galra are on their way as well." Coran finished as he fiddled with his gravity defying mustache. "Why does he need the planet so bad anyway?" Keith crossed his arms and stared ahead, "This is like a peaceful trip right? No guns or purple aliens trying to kill us right!?" Hunk trembled. Pidge sighed and watched as Allura turned her gaze to the two boys. "I am not sure Hunk, which is why we must act with haste. Zarkon needs this planet because of the huge amount of Quintessence supposedly residing there, I cannot be sure whether the planet is safe so be prepared." Hunk looked incredulously at the princess, "Wait, supposed-" Lance interrupted the yellow paladin with a clap of his hands, "Let's go then!". Without waiting for a response, Lance ran to his lion. With a multitude of sighs, the rest of the team made their way towards their own lions.

 

 

~*time skip*~

 

 

"Alright guys, we don't know much about this planet so keep you guard up." Shiro announced as the lions took off towards the planet. "We don't know mu-? We know nothing Shiro!" Pidge sassily replied. "Just focus on getting to the planet." Keith complained.

 

As the lions broke through the atmosphere, the calm aura of space soon took on a more gloomy, on edge feeling. "Um guys, can we like not do may this? Is this 100% necessary?" Hunk asked as the team began to exit their lions. "Just come on buddy!" Lance encouraged, as the rest of the group stared ahead at the scenery. The planet had a dark sky, clouds looming above and the air was cool. There seemed to be no signs of life, which relieved some of the boys, but it also increased in 'creepiness' of the planet. Making it seem completely desolate. Far ahead, what seemed to be a giant cave, stood menacingly in the distance. "Let's move on Paladins." Shiro said, as he began to move towards the cave- soon the others began to follow. Lance shivered as he gazed at the cave but walked along, Hunk stayed frozen in place but quickly ran to catch up in fear of being left alone.

Team Voltron stood at the mouth of the cave, a quiet constant humming could be faintly heard. "What is that?" Keith asked as he squinted further into the cave for a better look. "I'm not sure, it seems to be humming." Coran announced from directly behind them. "Yes, thank you Coran." Hunk said but soon jumped like everyone else. "What are you doing here!?" Lance screamed, gripping at his heart. Allura calmly watched the Paladins before walking in front of the group. "We have decided to follow along," Allura stated. "What have you been waiting for? Come on." She motioned her hand towards her, then walked into the dark cave. "She's crazy." Pidge mumbled, but Shiro overheard and glanced in Pidge's direction before following the princess.

 

The group walked through the cave, some more reluctant than others, and the humming began to grow louder. Anxiety began to rise, but the team carried on. A soft, electric blue soon emanated ahead of them- moving further along, they learned that the glow came from small pools scattered throughout their path. A calming, but at the same time nerve wracking singing began, which slowed the team down. "What is that?" Hunk shook, Allura continued to look forward but stated, "If I knew, I would tell you.". With a shake of her head, the princess moved on. As they progressed, the singing constantly grew louder and louder- which simultaneously raised a dull fear in the pit of the Paladins' stomachs. The boys looked around, but couldn't find the source of the singing, "Is it too late say that I may or may not hate horror movies?" Keith sighed while rolling his eyes, "Shocker."

"This seems a lot like one, do they have horror movies in space, are we in one?" Hunk panicked.

 

An opening appeared in front of the group, as soon as the group passed through the entrance a whole new feeling washed over them. This was more than anxiety, not exactly fear but this dull feeling raised the hair on their arms. Put them on edge. Every noise caused a boy to jump.  _What was this feeling?_ _What was happening to them?_   This was where the singing was at its loudest; goosebump worthy.

 

 

A bright glow, different from the previous pools, began to enter their of vision. A larger pool sat before them, and something no one expected resided inside this pool.

Almost relaxing against the edge of the pool, was a person? What was this creature? Their skin was blue, almost gray. Wet, black hair with a dark mahogany hue cascaded down their bare body. The figure rested its head on the ground with its eyes closed, blocked by thick, long black lashes, seemingly enjoying the ominous singing. Skinny, delicate fingers played with its hair and the creature held a small smile upon its plump pale red lips. What surprised the group the most, was the thing moving along the water. A tail? It was a mixture of opal scales which faded in an obsidian tip. The group, shocked still, stared wide eyed at the being. That is until Hunk let out a squeaky breath and backed away kicking up loose gravel and pebbles. The creature's eyes snapped open and shot its head towards the intruders. Big eyes examined the foreigners with an unknown curiosity- the eyes, the eyes were beautiful. The eyes were seductive, the irises were the color of a unique galaxy. Before the group could react, the creature soon relaxed and lowered its lids to a sultry gaze, and a provocative smirk made its way to its mouth. The being turned its body to fully face the group and rested its head softly onto its slim, but muscular arms: just watching the group with an unrecognizable glint in its eyes.

 

"Can we panic now!?" Hunk whispered quite loudly, which startled the group even more. Their heads flung around to look at Hunk before quickly returning to the creature. Said creature let out a silent laugh which shook its shoulders, but nonetheless continued to gaze at the group- specifically Shiro- who began to sweat nervously, as he gulped nonexistent saliva down his dry throat. A throat being cleared broke the eerie silence and brought the creature's attention to the person. "Greetings, my name is Allura: princess of Altea, and this is Coran, my royal advisor, and the Paladins of Voltron." Allura announced, trying to sound strong. A slow blink. "Um, well, we have come to protect this planet from emperor Zarkon who plans to take it as his own." The creature tilted its head to the side, curiously- the gills on its neck flaring. "He wants the Qith uintessence that you have here." Keith proclaimed impatiently. Its head shot up with a nervous look in its eyes, which surprisingly flashed the color of Zarkon's himself. But as soon as it appeared, it vanished just as quick.

With a seductive voice, which sounded more like a beautiful melody rang through the surrounding area as it spoke, "There is no Quintessence residing here."  _What a lie._ Coran looked skeptically at the creature, "Why the reaction?" This only received a blank stare. "I realized you have not introduced yourself." Allura tried to change the topic. With a thankful gaze the creature grasped the edge of the pool it sat in, fingers grazing the dark gravel. A heave later, the creature emerged from the glowing water- the singing stopped abruptly but the low humming remained. The Paladins and Coran stumbled back as Allura stood in place. Soon, before their eyes, the creature began to morph. The skin changed into a healthy light tan color, in between Lance and Keith's skin tones, and the gills on its neck disappeared. The tail separated into two, toned legs. The creature slowly stood, albeit wobbly- it must have been awhile, still dripping but gazed down at the pool, its figure resembling a feminine one. A small waist, wide hips, round butto-  _wait what!? It was naked!_ The boys slapped their hands across their eyes while Allura's widened. It faced forward, towards the group, luckily its hair was long enough to cover its top, not so much the bottom. With nothing to cover the creature, Allura quickly raced forward and moved the creature behind her, which stumbled, with a blush evident on her face. The boys turned to face away, all the while the creature examined the scene with confused eyes. "We'll have to get something to cover you when we get back to the castle." Allura squeaked. Its eyes widened, "What? Why am I leaving?" It backpedaled away from the princess. "It is not safe here, Zarkon could be here any moment." Coran announced while still facing away. "But I have no Quintessence!" It whined, "Apparently you do." Hunk said, impatient to get off the planet.

 

A loud thumping was heard faintly in the distance,  _too late._ "Their here, we must leave immediately!" Allura panicked, heading for the entrance to the cave. "My home, I cannot!" The creature mourned. "You have to, it won't be fun to be captured by those purple dudes." Lance explained, the creature suddenly felt a strange fear wash over it as it glanced at Shiro's face.  _'He has been captured before by these_ _'purple dudes''?_ It thought. Without a second thought, Hunk scooped the creature up and ran for it- soon he realized what he had done, but it was too late. With a blush covering the group's faces,  _especially_ Hunk's, they quickly followed after the yellow paladin.

Making their way to the lions, Hunk placed the creature onto the ground as it almost toppled over from its spinning head and not being used to standing on two feet. The Paladins raced inside their lions while Allura and Coran escorted the creature into the space pod. The Galra were quickly appearing on the horizon- they had to get out of there, and fast. Before a firefight could begin, they hurriedly escaped, thankfully without being spotted.

The lions and the pod left the planet as the creature looked outside into the unknown. Absolutely stunned, it gazed incredulously into the surrounding space, mouth agape. Once inside the castle, and at a safe distance away from the planet, Allura headed over to the amazed creature with a blanket and smiled at the scene. Gently resting the blanket across its shoulders, it jumped and looked back at the princess. "Do not worry, I shall cause you no harm." Aluura smiled softly, receiving a small smile back. As the Paladins entered the room, they watched as Allura led the creature away. "Let's get you cleaned up." Shiro curiously studied the creature, wondering why it had been staring so intensely at him earlier. As if sensing his gaze, the creature shifted its head to stare him dead in the eyes before he drew his gaze away, embarrassed. Lance glanced at Shiro, raising his eyebrows- which earned a harsh glare from the man. "So what now Coran?" Pidge spoke up.

 

 

~*with Allura*~

 

 

"What is this?" The creature curiously looked around as Allura brought it into her bathroom. 'This is where I will wash you." Allura explained. The creature creased its brows, "What?" Allura sighed and turned on the water. The creature was startled but soon became fascinated with the faucet which seemingly created water from nowhere.  _'I thought only I could do that. What is this magical thing?'_ The creature continued to stare at the bathtub, awestruck. With a chuckle, Allura removed the blanket and took the creature's soft hand. It looked curiously at her, "I will help you in.". To her luck, it was compliant and clumsily lifted its leg to settle it in the warm water. "I presume you have not walked on two legs?" Allura asked. "Not in ages have I used this form." It sighed. Galaxy filled eyes continued to stare at the falling water as the princess began to get the bathing products needed. The clattering caught its attention. "What are those?" It began to curiously poke the multitude of bottles. "I am going to use these to wash you, by the way- why have you stayed in this form if you have touched water?" Allura asked. The creature laughed softly, "I control it, the water does not." Allura blushed and explained, "Forgive me, I assumed.." She trailed off, "It is alright." The creature smiled. It ran its hands over the basket that held the products before it caught sight of a weird yellow thing with strange holes in it. Cautiously, it poked the thing, before pulling its hand back- it was squishy. "What is that creature!?" It panicked. Allura let out a laugh before picking it up, surprising the creature. "It is a sponge." Which confused it even more. "A spig- what?" It stumbled on the foreign word. "A  _sponge,_ it helps wash your body." Allura squeezed it. "Doesn't that hurt it!?" The creature yelled and reached for the sponge, the princess smiled and shook her head. "It is not alive." By now, the creature's head was ready to implode with all this information.

 

 

~*millions of questions later*~

 

 

Allura had finally began to wash the creature's hair.  _This was going to be difficult._ It freaked out when she poured water onto its head; almost spilled the shampoo; began to fall asleep when she began to massage it into its thick, long hair; and finally began to sniff everything as Allura finished up washing out the conditioner. Allura decided to let it explore the bathtub while she tried to ask her own questions. "May I ask what you are?" She began. The creature halted, but still held onto the sponge, squishing it. "A siren." She boredly explained. "What is a siren?"

"We are creatures that can breathe underwater and entrance any beings that happen to stumble across is during feeding time. We seduce them, then we eat them- or more like we drink the blood from them. I have pointy teeth, see!" She dropped the sponge and opened her mouth excitedly to poke her sharp top canines. Allura sweat dropped but nodded, "I presume you are a female, based on your... anatomy." The creature nodded as it reached for a bottle. Allura examined the siren carefully and chuckled quietly as she squeezed the contents of a bottle into the water around her. She began to stir it around, almost playing with it before bubbles started to form. Allura laughed loudly as the siren was soon covered in bubbles, panicking. "What is this strange potion!?" She yelled. "It's a liquid that turns into bubbles when mixed in with water, you used a lot." The siren popped the bubbles with her finger with wide eyes, fascinated. Allura scooped up the bubbles and placed a handful on top of the siren's head. Surprised, the siren shook her head, covering Allura with bubbles.  _'This is so different from before, now she seems like a child. Such innocent curiousity.'_ Allura thought. With a smile, she let the siren place a handful of bubbles onto her head as well which made the siren let out a laugh. The princess' eyes widened with the sound, it was such a beautiful sounding song.  _'No wonder she entrances those who enter her realm.'_

 

After a playful bubble war, they began to dissipate and Allura thought it was a good time to find the siren some clothes. As the siren stilled popped the remaining bubbles, the princess quietly moved to her room to find an outfit for the new member. After an exhausting search, Allura finally managed to find a suit which was similar to her own. This would have to do until she had more time to search for more comfortable clothing. Right before she entered the bathroom, a loud bang rang through the door. She quickly ran in and found the siren splayed out across the bathroom floor. "Are you alright?" Allura shook her head. "Yes, I'm- what is that?" Her attention was suddenly brought to the suit in the princess' arms. "You need clothes." The siren curiously gazed up from the floor at Allura. "What are cloofes?" She asked. "I think you mean  _clothes_ , clothes are uniforms to cover your body." That didn't really help the confused siren but she remained silent. Allura helped the siren onto her feet and began to dry her off.  _'Now to get her dressed.'_ Allura sighed and started the task of getting the siren in the suit.

 

 

~*time skip*~

 

 

Allura wiped nonexistent sweat from her forehead as she finished dressing the siren and brought out a comb to untangle the siren's messy hair. "What is that? Will it hurt?" The siren asked. "Maybe just a little, your hair  _is_ quite tangled, although I will try to remain gentle." The siren was reluctant to let Allura comb her hair but finally complied. Luckily for both Allura and the siren, her hair was silky enough for the comb to brush through without much resistance. Finally, Allura stepped back to examine her work.  _'Not too shabby. Now let's go introduce her to everyone.'_ Hopefully this would go well.

 

Allura took the siren's hand as she still had trouble walking on her own, and led her to the dining area where the Paladins had just sat down to eat dinner. Before they could grab a helping of green goo, the group looked up to see Allura and a curious siren looking around the room with her big, galaxy filled eyes. A blush covered all of the boys's faces as they took in the siren's body, which was so conveniently shown off by the tight fitting suit, before looking down to their empty plates once she brought her gaze to the table. Shiro coughed dryly into his fist, before looking towards the girls, "Um, h-hello there. I think we need to intromuce-I mean introduce ourselves." He heavily blushed and took his eyes anywhere except for in the direction of the siren's face. Lance chuckled but quickly shut up as Shiro shot him a deadly glare. If looks could kill...

Allura noticed the boys's reactions and sighed heavily while the siren turned her head to examine Allura as she felt the princess' rush of emotions through her own body. "How am I going to do this?" Allura complained under her breath but the siren tilted her head.

 

 

**_'Oh Quiznak.'_ **


	2. Shenandoah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!  
> youtu.be/1QvoqvX2VPE

 

~*------------------------------------------------------------------------*~

 

 

"Alright!" Allura clapped her hands together, letting go of the siren's, who then began to teeter. "Let's get to introductions." She grabbed onto her shoulders and led the siren to an empty seat at the table. Allura had to  _softly_ force the siren into the chair, due to her just staring at the alien thing. With a nervous laugh, the princess sat next to the siren across from the boys who looked in silent curiosity.

 

Silence.

 

".."

"..."

"......"

 

 

 _Enough of that._ Allura cleared her throat,  _'Do I have to do_ everything  _around here!?'_ She silently complained but the siren glanced her way. "Introductions shall we?" Allura expectantly looked over to Shiro, who's eyes widened. He cleared his throat, "My name is Shiro, I am the black paladin. It's v-very nice to meet you." he smiled.  _'Way to go Shiro, stuttering..'_ He mentally cursed himself.

"Uh hi, my name's Pidge. I'm the green paladin. Nice to meet you I guess." They rubbed the back of their neck, adjusting their glasses which meticulously fell down their nose. The siren squinted her eyes at them.

  _'There's something not right with that one.'_

"Hey, hi, how ya doin'? My name's Hunk I uh, cool to know you? Oh! I'm the yellow paladin." He stumbled over his words, obviously flustered. He looked nervously at Lance to get the attention away from himself.

Lance smirked, "The name's Lance baby, a.k.a super handsome, smart, cool blue paladin. Let's hang out sometime." He winked, earning a glare from Keith, Shiro, and Allura. The siren just tilted her head once again.

_'Hang out? A.K.A? What's that?_

Finally, all eyes turned to Keith, who uncrossed his arms and sighed. "Hey, um my name's Keith. Uh, it's nice to meet you- I'm the red paladin." He nodded his head and examined the siren's face.  _'She's not too bad lookin- wait what? What the hell Keith!? She's an alie...you barely know her.'_ He quickly looked towards Allura while the siren stared right at him.

_'He's different, not like the green one, but almost like me but not..?'_

Suddenly Coran walked in carrying drinks for everyone, but halted looking confused. Allura shook her head and gestures towards the new man. "This is Coran, a fellow Altean like me." She shifted her gaze to examine how the siren took all this.  _Confused._

 

The siren looked around the room, studying each person before finally stopping at Allura. She creased her brows, looking quite lost- the princess smiled sympathetically. To everyone else in the room, it looked as if the two were communicating telepathically.  _Wait. Were they?_ The room remained silent until Allura nodded towards the siren. "I believe I forgot to ask your name earilier." She quietly admitted. The siren looked down, trying to process everything that has happened so far.

 

 _'I was taken from my home by  these strange beings who said this purple alien named "Zarkon" wants Quintessence from my planet. They did not believe me when I said my planet does not have it, I do not lie. I have been given a "bath" and threw these "bubbles" at this being called "Allura". This Allura is very beautiful and is not the same as the others, but the same as the being with odd bright orange hair. I met a strange object called a "sponge", quite squishy and holey. It took the water away but when I squeezed it, the water came back! I have been introduced to these "Paladins", the black one is the leader- I can tell. The green one is smart, can do strange things unlike the others but they try to be someone they are not. The green one is the same as Allura and I. The yellow one is funny, he is nervous, why? Do I scare him? He likes this green goo substance, I can see it in his eyes. Food is something he likes. The blue one is not to my liking. He tries to do what I do when I am hungry, but not well. The red one is special, he is_ very  _different from the rest. He is not the same as anyone else, not even I, but he is closer to beings like me. He is lost, angry, sad. Lonely he is. He is like me, I am alone but not alone. Secluded but not. Mystery is held in his eyes. Black and red are almost similar. Strange this is. Why am I here? What have I done to be taken away? Will I get to go back home? I do not think they understand that I have fellow sirens on that planet. It is not just me, that is my family. I miss my family. I want to go home. I despise this_ Zarkon _.'_

 

The room watched as the siren furrowed her brows and closed her eyes, Allura watched as her fists clenched under the table but slowly placed her own hand on top of the siren's. She quickly looked up to Allura, curiously.  _'I suppose I must introduce myself.'_ The siren sat as still as a stone,  _cold like one as well_ , Allura noted. With a deep sigh, the siren looked up towards the group, a newfound confidence in her galaxy filled eyes. "My name is Shenandoah." She scanned the Paladins as Lance stumbled to pronounce her name. "Shaneduh. Shooduh. Sheneendah. Shenandor. I give up." He dropped his head onto the table, while Pidge chuckled quietly. "Your name is Shenandoah?" Shiro asked, receiving a nod from said siren. He gave a smile, while Keith looked down with a small smile of his own. Hunk looked around excitedly, "Hey, now that introductions are out of the way- is food something that will happen soon?" Shenandoah looked over curiously, while the group rolled their eyes at the paladin.

 

 

~*dinner is served*~

 

 

Once everyone had green goo on their plate, the group began to dig in. Shenandoah sat in silence, studying the strange beings.  _'They eat this substance, what is it?'_ She snapped out of her train of thought as Lance spoke up, "Do you not want some?"

"Yeah, dinner is important. Well, honestly, food in general is important." Hunk chimed in. Before Shenandoah could open her mouth, Allura cut in, "Shenandoah does not eat our kind of food." Hunk was scandalized. "Does she not eat at all?" Allura rolled her eyes, "She does, just not our food." She explained, shaking her head. "Well, what does she eat?" Keith asked cautiously. Allura looked around nervous, "Well, um.. Shenandoah eats-"

 

" _Quintessence."_ The siren blandly announced.

 

The room went dead silent. "You eat what Zarkon uses?" Pidge asked bewildered, Shenandoah looked confused. Allura took a moment to abserve the siren before explaining, "Shenandoah needs Quintessence to survive, but she absorbs it from blood." All eyes slowly moved the Shenandoah, who calmly sat staring at the Paladins' dinner. "But that is all I know." Allura claimed.

"I do not know if I can eat the substances you do, I have never gotten the chance to try. If my body cannot sustain the substance and will expel it, I know not." The siren admitted, staring down at Hunk's plate, who slowly pulled his plate closer to him.

Being able to feel the group's emotions running through her body, Shenandoah decided to clear things up a bit. "I do not eat regularly, I only eat every eclipse of my moon."

"Well when is that? Why?" Pidge eagerly questioned, Shiro shot them a disapproving look.

"Every eclipse of my moon, it will glow a bright blue, the pools will lose their glow. Us sirens become very hungry and feed on unfortunate beings that stumble upon our planet. Luckily our planet, during the eclipse, sort of attracts any and all beings. They are trapped in a sort of trance as they wander the cave, until they fall into one of our pools. Due to the pools losing their glow, the only lights are the 'stars' above on the cave top, it is very dark during that time.

"It is actually quite simple, if the being lands in your pool, it is your Quintessence to take. We watch each other when it happens, we tell stories of what we saw: we become very frightening when we feed. Our eyes change, no longer normal, but the color of the being's. We become something that the outside fears, we become something that is terrifying to look at. Normally it is not very messy, but sometimes they like to struggle and we cannot help it. When a siren feeds, they forget what has happened and rely on others to tell them of what they have done. It passes the time, as well as keeps us sane. We also tell stories or sing, that can sometimes call a being as well. We entrance the being and seduce them, we are not vicious though- just hungry. Not everyone gets to eat, it is a matter of fate." Shenandoah took a breath and watched the Paladins.

Hunk gulped, "A-Are you h-hu-hungry now?" Shenandoah smiled and shook her head. "It is not time."

"How can you tell when you feed again if you can't see your moon?" Keith questioned, brows furrowed.

Shenandoah shrugged, "I've never left my planet before, everything is new to my eyes. I do not know how it will effect my body." This caused Lance to jump up, knocking over his chair. "You've never left the planet!?" A shake of the head. "Have you even ever left the cave!?" A nod.

"Why were you so fascinated when you saw the stars before then?" Allura asked. "You cannot see the sky on my planet, nothing but the clouds that hide it.

"So what were these 'stars' in the cave you mentioned earlier?" Shiro raised a brow, "They are not actually stars, they are little worms that glow during defecation." Shenandoah stared easily. Hunk's eyes widened and he slowly pushed his plate away from him, along with the others sitting at the table.

"Anyway, you must be tired after such a long journey," Allura tried to steer clear of that subject. "Although I do not have a proper room cleared out at the moment. You may share my room if you like?" Shenandoah smiled, "The 'bathtub' as you called it will suit just fine. I cannot survive out of water for very long, especially since I am no longer on my planet- I fear of what may happen."

 

_Cue the sweat drop._

 

"Well then, we'll be off. Goodnight everyone." A string of good nights followed as Allura helped Shenandoah to her room and turned on the water for the bath. "I will see what I can do about your own room to fit your accommodations tomorrow." Allura reassured Shenandoah. "Thank you." The princess helped Shenandoah out of her clothing and watched her enter the water. Before she could leave, the siren snapped her fingers and before Allura's eyes, Shenandoah morphed once again into her true nature. "You really are beautiful Shenandoah." Allura complemented before heading towards the door. "You are as well Allura. Beautiful." Allura muttered a quick  _'thank you'_ with a heavy blush on her cheeks before leaving in a rush.

 

_'Was I just complemented by a_ **_siren_ ** _?'_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a little shorter, I think I'dd add some action to the next one. Shenandoah can show what she's got haha, but in all seriousness, I appreciate you putting up with my very slow updates on my stories. I've been so busy and I'm trying real hard to get better at writing more often. I forgot how much fun I have when writing, creating my own story. I hope you have as much fun reading them!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like the chapter, I tried hard for you guys! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and already have ideas for the next one!


End file.
